


Shut Up and Dance

by zarrati



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben would rather be nursing his broken heart anywhere else than this stupid club, until someone sits next to him and changes his mind. A college AU based on the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

Ben sat at the bar sipping his beer slowly before going back to aimlessly peeling the label. He didn’t want to be at this stupid club, with its loud techno music and grinding college kids, but his roommate, Chris, had insisted.

And Chris was hard to say no to.

He said that Ben deserved a night out to celebrate the end of the year, but honestly it was the last thing he needed.

He wanted to mourn in peace. His girlfriend–ex-girlfriend– dumped him a few weeks ago, but with the whirlwind that came with the close of his junior year, he hadn’t yet had the chance to wallow in self-pity.

But he was doing his best to do that here, alone at the bar while Chris was off somewhere dancing the night away.

He was so caught up in his misery that he almost didn’t notice the petite blond take a seat next to him.

“You’re Ben, right?” she asked once he glanced at her. “We were in the same Econ class this semester. I’m Leslie.”

Yes, he definitely knew who she was. He had noticed her from the first day she had walked into the classroom nearly three months ago. But she never looked as good as she did now, with her tight, black dress that didn’t appear to have a back to it, her worn converse sneakers, and her perfectly curled hair.

“Uh, yeah. Ben Wyatt, and you’re Leslie Knope,” he managed to choke out.

Her answering smile was dazzling. “So you do know who I am. That’s a relief or this would have been a little more awkward.” She took a sip of some pink, fruity drink. “So, how do you think you did on the final?”

“Not too bad,” he shrugged. “None of the questions seemed to come out of nowhere like some of my other finals. What about you?”

“Pretty confident I did well. My study binder for this class was phenomenal, if I do say so myself, so I think I did okay.”

He could only nod dumbly in return. He never was good at social situations, definitely not when an amazingly attractive girl started talking to him like they were old friends. “Th-that’s good.”

“Yup, definitely. So, what’s your major?”

“Accounting.” He grimaced when he realized how boring and uninteresting he sounded.

“Cool,” she said enthusiastically.

“Uhm, w-what about you?”

“History, but I want to work for the government when I graduate, so I figured I should take a class on economics, especially if I run for office.”

“Oh, you want to go into politics?”

“Eventually,” she nodded. “I kind of want to start out in local government first. I’ve been interning at my hometown’s Parks and Rec department over the summers, so hopefully I can get a job there once I graduate. Then I want to eventually work my way up and become the first female president.”

He wasn’t sure why or how it was even possible, but she suddenly became a million times more attractive–and pushed her way out of his league.

“Wow, that sounds pretty damn amazing.”

“I think so, too,” she smiled before moving imperceptibly closer to him. “So, tell me more about you.”

Over an hour had flown by, and Ben couldn’t remember a time that he felt so happy and at ease. He wasn’t good at conversations, and yet he and Leslie hadn’t stopped talking.

The topics flowed easily, and he was beginning to think that she was enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her. His heart nearly exploded in his chest when she claimed him as her new clubbing buddy for the night since her best friend, Ann, was currently attached to Chris’ lips somewhere across the dance floor.

“So, you’re serious?” Leslie asked after taking another shot. “Any food in the entire world, and you’d choose calzones?”

“Of course I’m serious. Calzones are amazing and delicious, and the idea of being stranded on a desert island filled with them is a dream come true.”

“That’s stupid,” she giggled. “They’re so pointless. I mean, it’s basically pizza but harder to eat.”

“We can agree to disagree. I didn’t make fun of your when you said waffles.”

She held up a finger in correction. “Not just waffles. Waffles smothered in whipped cream. They’re amazing and God’s chosen food.”

He snorted in laughter and she quickly joined him.

He really wasn’t over how wonderful she looked, with her cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol, but he had always been slightly attracted to her. Now he knew that she had an amazing personality to go along with it, and he physically ached at the thought of the night ending and never seeing her again.

But he didn’t want to dwell on that, yet. He was going to take advantage of every second she was willing to spend with him.

Unfortunately, good things didn’t last very long for Ben.

Leslie must have noticed his face fall as he gazed over her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” She turned to follow his line of sight.

Of course Cindy would be here, of course she would because that’s how unlucky he was.

“Who’s that?” Leslie asked.

“My ex,” he said bitterly before taking a sip from his bottle. “And the handsome and buff gentleman on her arm is the guy she left me for. Or, should I say the guy she started sleeping with a few weeks before she broke up with me.”

“Damn, that’s rough,” she grimaced. “If it makes you feel any better, my ex broke up with me by inviting me to a picnic and telling me not to eat anything because “Rebecca” was coming.”

A small smile tugged on his lips. “I shouldn’t say that your suffering brought me any kind of joy, but it did make me feel a little better.”

He looked out onto the dance floor and made direct eye contact with Cindy, who then proceeded to grind even harder against her new boyfriend, making sure to remain in Ben’s line of sight.

Leslie huffed with a mixture of annoyance and anger. “I don’t usually say this, but that was definitely a bitch move.”

“Yeah. She likes to rub things in people’s faces.”

“Well, screw that.” Leslie downed the rest of her drink before hopping off the stool, pulling Ben with her.

“What are you doing?” he yelled over the music as she led him onto the dance floor.

“We’re gonna dance,” she said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m not all that good at dancing.”

“Well, too bad because we’re already doing it. Just relax and feel the music and follow what I do.”

He put his hands on her waist, and did his best to move with her, their hips brushing dangerously close to one another at each beat. Their movements were so sensual and erotic, he almost forgot that they were just putting on a show for Cindy.

Almost.

He turned his head to search for Cindy on the dance floor, anger and jealousy on her face as she watched Leslie and Ben dance together.

But the moment was over when he felt Leslie fingers turning him back to face her.

“Don’t look back at them. Just keep watching me. I don’t want you thinking about anyone else.”

He couldn’t if he tried.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her at that moment, things he had no business saying to someone he barely knew, but he felt connected to her somehow. He couldn’t let tonight be the only time he had with her.

“Leslie, I-”

But she silenced him with a fierce kiss, one that was hot and wet, a clashing of tongues and teeth.

“I know,” she said once she pulled away. “But right now, just shut up and dance with me.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr here](http://www.benwyattforcongress.tumblr.com)


End file.
